Vengeance
by MysticMayhem18
Summary: Caroline loses her humanity and this time its up to Klaus to save her. Will Klaus save Caroline or will he like this darker Caroline even more. Please read and review. Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries
1. Chapter 1

**So instead of writing a full story I'll just give you a brief explanation to help you understand. Tyler and Caroline were never together, she did help him with his transformation and that was it.**** Caroline decided to give Klaus a chance overlooking everything he had done. She still hangs out with her friends but they don't like Klaus. Klaus and Caroline have had a wonderful relationship up until now though they share their arguments quite a lot. Caroline and Klaus are both in love with each other but they haven't told the other. **

Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny morning and Caroline woke up feeling refreshed. She got up and started preparing for her date with Klaus. After she finished she checked her phone for any messages or missed calls. There was one from Elena. She dialled her number and Elena picked up.

**_"Hey Caroline"_**

"Hey, you called me before, is everything okay?"

**_"Yeah it is, I wanted to ask if you want to join me and Bonnie this afternoon"_**

"Sorry Elena I can't"

Elena cut her off, **_"Let me guess, Klaus"_**

"Yeah we have plans and it's too late to cancel"

**_"So you are going to cancel on me and Bonnie for Klaus"_**

"Elena I'm not cancelling anything because we never planned anything,"

**"_It seems like it to me"_** Elena scoffed

"Well Klaus is my boyfriend and I will treat him like one, the sooner you guys learn to accept that the easier it will be for you"

**_"Dating a murderer, is that your new style now"_**

"I'm just following my friends footsteps, I mean you are still dating the ripper" Caroline shot back

**_"He changed" _**Elena's voice faltered

"Yet it's still so hard to believe that Klaus can change, you are such a hypocrite you know that" she hung up as soon as she finished talking. Caroline was used to her friends attitude towards Klaus, she had gotten used to it and now she didn't care. Klaus was the only person who had ever made her feel like she is actually worth something. He listens to her, cares for her, and slowly he had learned to open up to her which had taken a lot of convincing up until one day on their date.

**_"I am your girlfriend Klaus, if you won't talk to me then how do you expect me to be in a relationship with you let alone trust you, because it feels like you don't trust me enough to let me in"_**

**_"Caroline I don't see what the point of opening up to you is, it's just my past and I don't see why it matters"_**

**_"Okay so if I stopped telling you about my life, built up walls around me and never agree to let you in, not tell you anything because I won't trust you, what would be the basis of the relationship, you have to talk to me, I want to know the real you, share your memories, happy, painful, sad everything"_**

**_"Some things are better left alone love"_**

**_"Fine then, I should go and unless you are willing to open up to me just leave me be for now" she said as she began walking away._**

**_"Caroline, wait" he called after her. She turned around seeing a worried look on his face._**

**_"Okay, speak now or let me go"_**

**_"I'm not going to say anything but I will try my best to open up to you"_**

**_That was all she needed from him. She hugged him tight and kissed him. _**

That was their turning point and since then Klaus has been more open with her. He agreed to open up to her as long as she kept everything to herself. She didn't see what the big deal was but she did it anyways. Their relationship wasn't perfect but it was worth fighting for and they had made a lot of progress together to give up. Caroline finished preparing for her date. She wore skinny black jeans with a pastel pink singlet. She had learned to not worry much about her appearance with Klaus. She walked down the stairs and saw her mom in the kitchen.

"Hey mom, I thought you would have let by now"

"I'm starting late so I decided to just stick around," she turned around and saw her daughter looking beautiful as always, "I see you've got a date with lover boy" Liz had learned to accept her daughter's relationship with Klaus and she was happy seeing her daughter happy. She knew that Klaus was right for her.

"Lover boy," Caroline chuckled

"Well don't keep him waiting, scoot" her mum hugged her.

"I'll see you later mom" she hugged her mom back and left the house.

She walked along the footpath towards the grill. She heard footsteps behind her and her back tensed.

"Relax love, it's only me"

"Do that again and you'll find yourself in a coffin faster than you can say hello" she teased

"Have I ever told you how adorable you look when you threaten me" he chuckled. "You look lovely" he told her reaching to hold her hand. They walked to the car park outside the grill to Klaus' car. Klaus held the door open for her and zoomed to his door.

"Where are we going" she asked

"You'll find out when we get there" he teased.

"Okay that is not fair, you know how much curiosity kills me and the cat is dying here"

"You'll have eight more lives and we would have arrived by then" he chuckled and she tried to stifle out a laugh but couldn't.

"Guess what happened at school yesterday" she forgot what she was about to say when she amped up the volume on the radio_. "That fire you ignited, good bad and undecided, burns when I am beside it, your love is ultraviolet, visions so insane, travelling unravelling through my brain"_ Klaus turned the radio off not wanting to listen to the song anymore. "What was that for?" Caroline exclaimed.

"It surprises me what you listen to sometimes"

"It's Stiff Dylan's" Klaus remained still and focused on the road, "They are a British band" still nothing, "and it's from a movie, Angus thongs and perfect snogging" that got his attention

"Please tell me the title is not a literal description of what happens in the movie"

"There's nothing wrong with that, it's a chick flick, really funny, we should watch it sometimes" she giggled.

Klaus shot her a look from the corner of his eye and smiled. "I would happily dagger myself"

"I always watch your movie choices and never complain"

"You are really not going to use that against me are you?"

"Yeah you are right, though I have to give you credit for picking bad boys,"

"You say that as if I usually pick bad movies" he chuckled and began humming the bad boys tune.

Caroline laughed because he had never heard Klaus singing and even though humming was not singing it was the closest he ever came. "You know I've never heard you sing"

"I'm not sure you want to" he replied.

"Why not, we should go to a karaoke bar"

"What," he shrieked, "no, I'd rather not" Caroline laughed. She was going to get him to sing either way. She wondered how his voice would sound. Klaus pulled over at a rest area just outside mystic falls for a bathroom break.

"Still not telling me where we are going"

"Nope, for a vampire your patience tolerance is very low"

Caroline walked into the ladies while Klaus went into the gents. After they finished they picked up on their journey. After driving for a while they reached their destination and it was a theme park. Caroline never knew it was there. It was located just off the main highway from mystic falls. She wondered if people actually came here but considering there was nothing fun around in the small towns located around Virginia people actually came.

"How did you find the place?" she asked him

"It's amazing what Google can find"

"You actually googled this place." She was surprised. She could never picture Klaus sitting behind a computer or using his phone to find stuff, she always though he knew where everything was and he would know how to get there. Klaus parked the car and they walked towards the gate.

"Good afternoon" the lady at the front desk greeted them with a smile plastered across her face.

Caroline smiled back but it was Klaus that spoke, "two adult passes please" Caroline had not gotten used to this genuine Klaus. During their first days of dating he just compelled people. But now he would politely ask and pay for things as well. He had really adjusted his personality for Caroline. He now drank without killing but most of the time he was with Caroline he just drank from a blood bag. Caroline looked around all the rides, at the other side was a water park.

"Klaus I don't have any swimmers"

"We'll buy them" he linked arms with her and they walked to one of the surf shops.

They walked into one of the shops and started browsing through the swimwear. Klaus picked up a blue and white pair of board shorts. Caroline walked around finding it hard to choose from the endless rack of bikinis. She found one, a white one with blue flowers on it and she took it. She also grabbed two beach towels for her and Klaus and a beach bag. Klaus paid for everything and they went separate ways to change into their swimmers. This was the first time Caroline was doing anything water related with Klaus. She couldn't hold her excitement. She walked out and saw Klaus waiting for her already. She took his clothes and neatly folded them in the bag. They found a spot under a tree to leave their stuff.

"Where to first?" she asked

"Where ever you want to go, we've got the whole day."

She smiled and led him to one of the rides. 'Tower of terror'. It was a small carriage sitting five people in a row. The track was short; she didn't know how fun it was going to be. As they approached the ride she heard a loud whooshing rocket sound and saw the carriage shooting up as fast as it could go. Without another word she glanced at Klaus and let out a giggle. They walked and joined the line waiting their turn. Caroline glanced up at Klaus and couldn't figure out his expression.

She chuckled, "Scared of the ride"

"What! No I'm not scared" he scoffed "I can run faster than that"

"Oh relax it's just a ride" the line moved and they followed and they sat in the front row. At the left side of the wall there was a poster 'smile for the camera'.

"Don't forget to smile" she told him

"Why"

"There's a camera and we should get the photos after"

"Okay" everyone took a deep breath in while the front of the sit came down in place holding them tight squeezing the life out of them. An alarm began blaring and a countdown started.

"This is it," Caroline squealed unable to contain her excitement.

The countdown reached zero and then blasted off upwards and in a matter of seconds they were up facing down waiting a few seconds before coming down.

"Okay put your hands up and get ready to smile" she reminded him. Everyone in the front row put their arms up as well as they went down. The sits unbuckled and they left.

"That was such a rush" Caroline exclaimed.

Klaus really didn't think much of it but he was happy to see his Caroline happy. They walked to the photo booth and their photos were displayed. They both had their arms out and big smiles plastered on their faces. Caroline took down the number of their photo

"Oh my gosh, she looks like something out of Scooby doo cartoon" Caroline laughed pointing at the girl who had her mouth open but because of the wind her mouth looked distorted. Klaus laughed along with her and they left to go on other rides. After a while they decided to go back to the car before the bloodlust took over. Klaus had brought blood bags and they sat in his car sipping on them. "Thanks for bringing me here" Caroline said wiping blood off her face.

"No problem love" he responded stepping out of the car. They walked back and went to the water park this time. They went on all the rides as Caroline wanted to have the best experience from everything. At the end of the day they went and collected all their photos and drove back home. Caroline fell asleep most of the way back. When they arrived Klaus said his goodbye and watched until Caroline was inside. He drove off back to his house.

Caroline walked to her room straight.

"Finally gracing us with your presence, where have you been" Damon demanded stepping out of the shadows in Caroline's bedroom.

"What do you want Damon?"

"We wanted to share our plan for finally getting rid of Klaus with you"

"What makes you think I want to be part of your plan?"

"Nothing but I'm telling you anyway, so Klaus's mother wants to kill all of her children but we found out that we will die also. But we decided to desiccate Klaus and dump his body in a river or something"

"Why can't you just accept the" her words were cut off when Damon snapped her neck

"Sorry Blondie but I can't have you ruining my plans" he injected vervain so that when she wakes up she would be weakened still. He took his phone out from his pocket and dialled Stefan's number.

"Done now hurry up and get your witch to do her voo doo stuff before this one wakes up" he hung up and left the house.

**A/N thank you for reading and please leave a review and let me know what you think. Usually I don't like to set my stories after one particular episode I just use the concepts of different episodes and just give you an explanation and everything justs end up making sense. Thanks again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ak269-i know I told myself to never write a story with them trying to save everyone but they are vital for this story.  
vampirelover- don't worry she will soon.**

**Chapter 2**

"Damon what did you do?" Elena asked the moment Damon walked in.

"Nothing permanent" he smirked

"Can we just get this over with before we run out of time" Bonnie stepped from behind the counter hold her grimoire.

"Okay how are we going to lure Klaus here?" Stefan asked "And what do we do about his siblings?"

"All I had to do was take care of Caroline and you were meant to think through all that" Damon replied. He walked over to the couch and rested his legs on the table.

"You are not being very helpful right now Damon" Bonnie said looking annoyed as usual. "Call Klaus and tell him Caroline was attacked by a wolf"

"Will he believe that?" Elena asked.

"Well he might not but he will just come over as quick as he can to save her anyway" Damon replied, "Lovesick puppy, remind me never to fall in love"

"Isn't it too late for that" Bonnie teased

"Hold your tongue witch and do your witchy stuff already.

Bonnie scoffed and walked away to the counter. She began chanting, putting a spell that would not allow anyone out.

"If Klaus finds out we are doing this he might kill us and we won't be able to escape, is that one of your plans as well" Damon shot up and was standing in front of bonnie with a threatening glare. Bonnie raised her hand and gave Damon an aneurism. Damon screamed in agony falling to the ground with his hands on his temples.

"Bonnie that's enough" Stefan demanded. She stopped and Damon stood up annoyed.

"You are going to regret that" he hissed

"I wouldn't be so sure" she shot back and turned back to her grimoire.

"Okay I called Klaus and he should be here in" Elena was cut off when the door flew open revealing a less impressed Klaus. Bonnie left and went upstairs to where Jeremy was. Klaus zoomed in looking impatient as ever

"Where is she?" he demanded

"In the cellar" Stefan replied and like that he was gone.

He arrived at the cellar only to find Tyler there. "Where is she" he demanded pinning Tyler against the wall. His hand was firm on Tyler's neck and he was fighting for his breath. From behind Stefan sped in and injected him with a needle mixed with vervain and wolfs bane. They knew it wouldn't keep him down for long and they had to act fast. Damon came in and helped Stefan to hold him on place while Tyler plunged his hand and connected it to his heart.

In the other room Bonnie felt the connection and she began chanting straight away. Jeremy's heart slowed down until it stopped beating completely and he was dead.

Klaus' skin became drained of its moisture and his veins stuck out while his whole body turned grey. He dropped to the floor and they went to get the chains to bind him. Stefan left Damon to take care of Klaus' body while he went and grabbed a coffin out from the back. He brought it inside and they put Klaus' body in and left him in the cellar. Stefan did not bother locking the door as he didn't think that anything would happen. They all gathered around in the kitchen sighing with relief.

**_"Well done Bonnie" Stefan said, "You should go rest and wait for Jeremy to wake up."_**

**_Bonnie walked back upstairs waiting for Jeremy to wake up and she fell into a deep slumber._**

**_"I didn't think we could do it" Elena said with a gleam of happiness in her eyes._**

**_"Well technically you didn't do anything" Damon retorted._**

**_She ignored him and walked over to kiss Stefan. "What are we going to tell Caroline?" Stefan asked her stroking her hair._**

**_"She'll be fine in no time another hottie will come to town and she will jump on him instantly" _**

Caroline listened from outside and she could not help but be enraged with her friends. At this moment they weren't even her friends. They had betrayed her and not even Bonnie or Elena cared about how she would feel. She felt her rage increasing but decided to stay quiet and lay low for the moment. How could Elena think so low of her? She was supposed to be her best friend but right now all she was her enemy.

Damon had only injected a tiny amount of vervain thinking it would be strong enough but Klaus had told Caroline to take vervain on a daily basis so it wouldn't affect her. As soon as her neck healed she was still feeling slightly drowsy but she could walk. She walked slowly while waiting for her strength to return. She had arrived at the Salvatore house and heard Klaus' screams as they desiccated him. Tears quickly filled her eyes at the thought or never seeing her Klaus again. She wiped her tears away quickly enough and composed herself. She listened in on everything that was happening. Stefan was going to take Klaus' body and dumb it somewhere where no one would find out. She had to get him before morning but now was not the right time. She had to wait until everyone had gone to sleep.

Somewhere in the woods, Ester Mikaelson had managed to get help from the witches and she was back. She only had one mission, to rid the world of all vampires. During her death she had painfully watched as her children became monsters and shed blood. She could not take it anymore so she pleaded with the witches to send her back grant her the power to create the ultimate hunter who would kill vampires. She wanted to make him stronger than Michael had been and she knew just the right person for the job. Before she had seen Alaric come to town with the goal of killing vampires, his heart had been softened only because he befriended one the vampires but she knew that somewhere underneath all that the hunter was still there waiting to be set free.

Alaric had gone for a walk in the woods not wanting to be anywhere near the vampires while they desiccated Klaus. He was lost in his own thoughts when he stumbled upon a woman with long blonde hair wearing a long gown. She looked like she had gotten drunk and escaped some sort of dress up party. He chuckled lightly to himself and went on about with his walk.

"Alaric Saltzman" the woman approached him, "I'm Ester Mikaelson"

"Another original" Alaric groaned not wanting anything to do with more vampires.

"You are quite mistaken; I am the witch that created them and their mother"

"Didn't Klaus kill you?" he raised an eyebrow

"Yes he did however I have only returned to finish what I started, I want to kill them" she said firmly

"Let me guess, you want an alliance" Alaric chuckled.

"I only require your help, I know you are the hunter and I can help you kill them"

"What makes you think I would like to help you?"

"Are you sure you don't want my children gone, I could help you with that"

"If they die, so does Stefan, Caroline and Damon"

"I understand, but the sooner we get rid of them the better the world will be"

Alaric waved his hand as sign to tell her that he was not interested but she mumbled a few words and Alaric collapsed. Ester began chanting and Alaric woke up. He was different, he had a cold look in his eyes and she knew she was almost done.

"Finally you are awake" Alaric sat up and saw Ester patiently waiting for him. She had managed to wake the hunter in him and now she had one more thing to do. She began chanting again and Alaric collapsed. She took Alaric's phone and with the witches help was able to text Elena asking her to come to the woods immediately. It didn't take long for Elena to arrive and Ester put an illusion spell hiding Alaric's body.

"Elena Gilbert I presume" Ester walked towards Elena.

"Yes, where is Alaric?" she suspiciously asked the woman.

"No need to worry, he will return shortly" Ester mumbled a few words and Elena collapsed on the ground. She took a knife and took Elena's blood. She wanted to make another original and she could only use Petrova blood. Elena woke up minutes later and she did not seem to remember where she was and how she had gotten there or what she was doing. She looked around and no one was there. She went back home. Watching Elena walk away Ester dropped the illusion spell and waited for Alaric to wake up.

A while later he woke up and Ester completed her spell, turning Alaric into a vampire and binding his life to a human also using the Petrova blood to create him

"What is your task?" Ester asked

"Kill all the originals" Alaric replied with a low menacing voice.

Ester smiled feeling proud of herself, she watched as Alaric walked away and she slowly vanished into thin air.

Back at the Salvatore house Caroline had watched as Elena left to go home and Bonnie walked out holding Jeremy close to her. Tyler left a couple of minutes later and that left the two Salvatore brothers. She knew it wasn't going to be hard but it was definitely not going to be easy. She patiently waited and listened to hear if there was any chatter inside. After what seemed like forever she heard absolute silence. Lucky Caroline had picked up Klaus' technique of walking undetected. She quietly opened the door and let herself in. She made her way up to Damon's room but he was awake.

Damon lifted his head up and walked to his door. Unsuspecting as he was a shadow came out from the passage and snapped his neck. She caught him before he landed on the ground. She quietly dragged him to his bed and left him. Caroline had not expected Damon to weigh much but he was definitely heavy.

She left Damon's room and went to Stefan's room. He was already sleeping but he shot up when he saw Caroline hovering over his body. Before he could make a move everything went black when she snapped his neck. It wouldn't take long until they were up and running again. Caroline walked downstairs and found vervain filled injections she grabbed as many as she could hold and went to Damon's room. He was still lying there lifeless. She injected four needles into him and she zoomed over to Stefan's room she injected him with the three that were left.

Caroline felt proud of herself but she had no time to celebrate. She went to the cellar and found the coffin inside. She opened it and saw Klaus's lifeless body. She felt a strong tug at her chest and she wanted to cry but she couldn't. She did not know how to revive him but for now she was going to just get his coffin. She dragged it along the floor and went to the back yard. She put the coffin in Stefan's car and drove to her house. She dragged his coffin all the way up the stairs up to her room. She slid it under her bed. Her bed had a metal base so it had lots of room under it. Her bed cover would cover the sides down to the floor. She had not time to think as she took Stefan's car back.

She arrived there safely and when she went to put the keys in. she heard a loud groan and she sped out and went home. She was scared and most of all she did not want to sleep in her room with Klaus. She loved him but it just felt creepy. She lay softly on the couch and as soon as she started drifting away her front door opened to reveal Alaric. Something was wrong; this wasn't the happy cheerful Alaric.

"Alaric what's wrong?" she said walking to her door, "Come in are you okay?" Alaric stepped in and gave her a sinister smile. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. She bolted to her room but Alaric caught up with her.

"Impossible" she gasped out

"The fact that I'm faster than you or that I'm a vampire" he snickered.

"Who did this to you?"

"Don't ask questions you don't want answers to" he grabbed her neck and snapped it. He lifted her and threw her over his shoulder and walked back to the Salvatore house with her.

**A/N please leave a review and let me know, the more reviews the more I will be inspired to write. let me know what you think like honestly. I hoped to update faster but my internet got cut off so :( but I'm back now and I will try to update more often. Later alligators...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Caroline woke up back in the Salvatore cellar. She wasn't bound or anything but she was definitely weak. She tried getting up but she couldn't move. Caroline felt tears welling up in her eyes making their way down to her cheeks. Her heart was jumping up and down and it was a wonder it didn't pop out of her chest. Experiencing feelings of confusion, fear, rage, betrayal she let out a loud scream and Damon walked in along with Alaric.

"Hey Blondie" he smiled

"Damon, what's going on" she managed to get out in between heavy breaths. She was suffocation from the stench of vervain around her.

"Snapping my neck, not very clever now where is Klaus' body?" he asked with a firm voice

"I'm not telling you" she hissed back

"Okay then let's do this the hard way" Alaric broke off his silence. He walked over to her and pulled out a wooden stake.

Caroline's eyes widened with fear, "Kill me and you'll never find him" she spat in disgust. Alaric slapped her hard and she winced trying to stay calm. He plunged the stake into her leg and she let out a loud scream. She really didn't know why she was letting herself suffer for Klaus. Yeah it was true that she loves him but was it worth all this. They had been together for months now and she was certain if the roles were reversed Klaus would risk his life for her. In fact she had seen in one too many times. Caroline felt guilt welling up in her, she had let them desiccate Klaus and now she was going to do everything to protect him and maybe his siblings would find him and save her. Alaric pulled out the stake snapping her back into reality. He plunged the stake in her other leg and she let out another piercing cry.

"Are you willing to cooperate now?" Alaric hissed. She looked down avoiding his gaze and he placed his hand under her chin making her face him. "Stop with the games Caroline, where did you hide Klaus?" he was losing his patience. He groaned and stood up motioning Damon to come forward. Alaric had not told anyone what his true intentions were and Damon just though he was helping them to get rid of Klaus. Damon left the room and came back with a bucket. Caroline could smell the vervain and she began crying.

"No, no, please stop" she cried

"I'll stop once you hand over Klaus" Alaric hissed. He grabbed the bucket from Damon and told him to wait outside. Alaric reached in the bucket and pulled out vervain ropes. The vervain burnt him but he quickly threw the ropes on Caroline.

"Damon," she screamed but Damon just looked at her with an indifferent face. "You already desiccated him what more could you want?" she asked trying to compose herself.

"There is always a risk of you letting him out" Damon replied.

Alaric got up and left, "Don't let her out" Alaric ordered Damon. He nodded and Alaric left.

"Instead of making this hard on yourself just hand over Klaus and everything will be fine"

"No Damon it won't, I love him and all of you are just too selfish to even consider what I feel for him. If this was Elena you would do the same" Caroline sobbed.

"Yeah and that is why I am doing this" he shot back. Caroline watched as Damon left. Everyone was willing to risk their lives for Elena. Even Elena and Bonnie had not even cared what could be happening to her at this moment and thinking about that enraged her even more. Her own friends we betraying her, it was understandable that Klaus was horrible but at times but he had changed and she had witnessed the change herself. Klaus had almost forgotten about making his hybrids, he hadn't bothered Elena or anyone in a long time but because they couldn't trust him no one cared. Klaus had let down his walls and opened up to Caroline, he had faith in her and he trusted her completely. And for that reason she wasn't going to give up him. If she told them where he was they would dispose of his body and she would never see him again. She was going to try and hold out until they gave up. Her mind came back to reality and she could still feel the burn of the vervain ropes. She had gotten some of her strength back and she removed them. She was about to escape when she heard Alaric coming. She dropped to the floor and pretended to be out of it.

Alaric opened the door and saw Caroline lying on the ground. He walked to her and he kicked her hard in the stomach when she shot up screaming. He was holding chains and he hung her on the wall. The chains were too strong and she couldn't break free. Alaric then injected her with more vervain and left soon after that. He was going to torture her until she told him what he wanted to hear. Caroline felt weak and she couldn't move any part of her body. She heard someone walking outside the cellar and she slowly lifted her head up and saw Elena.

"Elena" she gaped out. Elena didn't move any closer to her and her face showed no compassion for her friend.

"Caroline what did you do with the coffin?" No hello, not even trying to help her friend. Caroline felt her anger rising up but couldn't do anything. "Just tell Damon where the coffin is and we'll all be safe and happy again"

"Happy, I was happy until you guys took Klaus from me and now you expect me to cooperate with you, you don't even care that I'm in so much pain" she sobbed, "You are supposed to be my best friend Elena"

"I am your best friend Caroline but you can't really expect me to believe you love Klaus, he is a monster and I'm just looking out for my friends"

"Really, it seems like you are looking out for yourself" Elena walked out and she left Caroline hanging by herself. She couldn't control her emotions and when she thought she would explode she felt nothing. She was awake, still in pain and weakened but all the emotions that were welling up within her had disappeared. She didn't know what had happened but as long as she could no longer feel pain she was okay.

It seemed like she had been hanging on the chains for eternity. She didn't know how many days she had been in the cellar. No one had come to check on her. She was blood deprived and it was starting to get the best of her.

Stefan had gone to the old witch's cottage to find the coffin but couldn't find it. He had walked around everywhere looking for the coffin but was running out of hope. He decided to go to Caroline's house to see if he can find any clues. He got there and the front door was open. He walked in and went to her bedroom straight away. On her bed he noticed pictures of Klaus and Caroline at an amusement park. He picked them up and looked through them one by one. The first one was Klaus and Caroline in the tower of terror raising their arms up laughing while the rest looked terrified. The next one was Caroline holding a massive teddy, which he assumed Klaus had won for her. Other photos were of them on different rides and they both looked happy. She was smiling as usual but what surprised him was that Klaus was smiling as well. This wasn't Klaus' usual smile where you just assume he is going to do something terrible, this was a genuine smile. No one apart from Caroline had ever seen Klaus smiling genuinely. Stefan sighed and walked over to her dressing table. There was an album of her and Klaus, all the things they had done and all the gifts he had given her. Oh her wall there was a framed painting of Caroline and Klaus. It was signed at the bottom by Klaus. Stefan started regretting ever desiccating Klaus. He felt bad about what Caroline had to be going through but whatever it was he was going to protect Elena. He started to leave the door when he turned around and checked under her bed. Bingo, he found the coffin. He pulled it out and opened it to see Klaus' lifeless body. He closed it and dragged it downstairs and put it in the back of his car. He drove out heading outside of mystic falls.

Back at the Salvatore house, Caroline was still hanging on the chains and the door opened letting Alaric in. he was holding a lifeless body. Caroline noticed shoulder length blonde hair, sheriff uniform- her thoughts trailed off as she noticed her mother's lifeless body.

"No" she gasped out.

"The more you play around the more people I am going to kill, Maybe Matt next"

Caroline looked at her mum. Her mum was gone, dead and she was never going to see her again or hear her voice again. All the emotions that she had felt before started crawling back up and she exploded. She let out a loud piercing scream and started wiggling around in the chains. Damon, Elena and Bonnie came running down to the cellar and they gasped noticing Liz on the floor.

"What have you done?" Elena screamed to Alaric. Caroline watched as her friend raged but she got more and more pissed off watching her.

"Oh save it Elena, if you cared you would have helped me when you came down" Elena stared at Caroline in disbelief.

"Caroline I never wanted this to happen, I swear"

"Yes you did, you were willing to do anything just to make sure Klaus was gone, well are you happy"

"How can you ask that Caroline, of course I am not happy, you are my friend and I just want you to be okay?"

"Gosh Elena are you really that delusional, you should have noticed I wasn't happy when you guys took Klaus from me."

Damon's phone went off and he read the text. "Stefan found Klaus and he has already left mystic falls. Alaric sped out of the room without another word. Damon walked over and broke the chains holding Caroline. "I am sorry Caroline" she looked at him and spat.

Bonnie reached out to hug bonnie and Caroline swatted her off. "Caroline I'm sorry" she said out loud.

"All of you will rue this day" she walked out as she could not run at the moment. She slowly went to the Mikaelson mansion to see where Elijah and Rebekah were this whole time. She walked in and found them daggered on the floor. She wanted to undagger them but she decided against it. They would just kill her in a moment of blind rage. She went to the drawing room and found Klaus' phone on the floor. She picked it up and started browsing through his photos. Most they were just him and her or his siblings. She cried quietly and she didn't know what to do. Her mum was gone, Klaus was gone, and her friends had betrayed her. She felt alone. She continued crying until she felt the pain no more. Everything went black and she waited to drop to the ground thinking someone had snapped her neck. Nothing happened, the room came back to view and she felt nothing. Everything, all the pain, hurt, betrayal, all of it was gone. She had a strong thirst for revenge. She was going to avenge her mum's death and she was going to get Klaus back. A door opened and a young lady probably in her twenties stepped it.

"Niklaus" she called out.

"He is not here, who are you?"

"Elijah texted me to come as soon as I could but I found him daggered last night"  
"I'm Caroline, Klaus' girlfriend." She tried smiling but she couldn't.

"I'm Ebele Blackwell"

"The Mikaelson personal witch" Caroline finished

**A/N please leave a review and let me know what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N my apologies for not updating, I had assignment after assignment then I had my exams. im not really done but I was taking a break and decided to write this.**

**Chapter 4**

"Caroline the spell you are asking me to do is nearly impossible and I don't have enough power to do it"

"You are a descendent of one of the most powerful lineage of witches; this should be a piece of cake"

"I guess you are right, give me a few minutes and I'll perform the spell" Ebele left the study.

Caroline went back and sat in Klaus' chair. She let out a loud sigh of despair and wondered how she was going to get Klaus back. She also had to figure out what she was going to do if she couldn't get him back. She felt alone in the world, her mum brutally taken away from her and her lover was taken from her again. An incoming call made her phone vibrate. She picked it up and answered.

"What"

"What do you mean what; we've been looking for you all over town"

"I'm not lost Stefan"

"Come on Caroline we need to talk"

"There's nothing to talk about"

"Just tell me where you are; I need to talk to you"

"It shouldn't be that hard to figure out" she hung up.

Caroline rested her head on the desk. She was anxiously waiting for Ebele to prepare for the spell. Once the spell is complete then she would be invincible. She heard the doorbell and knew instantly that it was Stefan. She walked to the door and saw him waiting patiently.

"Where is Klaus's body?"

"Caroline you know I can't tell you that"

"Well then what do you want?"

"I was just checking on you to see if you are okay, trust me I know what you are going through but I want you to understand that it's for the best"

"Who is it best for Stefan? Obviously not me, you just couldn't grasp the fact that I was finally happy with Klaus and he too was happy and was changing for the better. Don't tell me you don't know what I'm going through cause you don't"

Stefan felt guilty under Caroline's scrutinizing glare, "I lost my family too and people I loved…"

Caroline cut him off, "Maybe I should kill Elena then maybe we can talk" she gave him one last death stare before heading inside. She saw Ebele waiting for her in the study.

"Okay I need one more thing before I perform the spell, I need Klaus' blood" Ebele hesitated cause she knew there was no way Caroline was going to get the blood.

"I can get it for you but why do you need it?"

"I will use the blood to bind you bloodline directly to his"

"I already share the same bloodline as his"

"Yeah but by binding his bloodline directly to yours, you will be stronger than most vampires, and if the spell is successful his blood will course through your veins therefore werewolf bites won't kill you"

Caroline smiled, she was impressed with the spell Ebele was able to conjure up. When she first though of the spell she just thought she would be stronger than Damon and Stefan and that would have to suffice. This was even more interesting and she couldn't wait to get the spell done. Lucky for her Klaus had given her three blood bags in case she was attacked by a werewolf when he wasn't around. "I'll be back in a few moments and then you can do the spell" Ebele nodded and Caroline left.

Caroline had a few things to take care of. First she was going to go to the Salvatore house and get her mom's body for burial if it was still there. She remembered all the memories of her and her mother. Tears slowly escaped her eyes and she did not try and stop them. She hadn't properly mourned her mother's death. She had been blinded by her anger and rage to do anything. She had managed to calm down a little and this was the right time to do it. She knocked lightly at the Salvatore house and Stefan opened.

"Hey Caroline"

"I'm here for my mom's body"

"It's still in the cellar"

Caroline followed Stefan to the cellar where she found Elena, Tyler, Bonnie, Jeremy, Damon and Matt gathered around a cheap coffin carrying her mom.

"Caroline" Matt exclaimed, "I'm so sorry about your mom"

"It's okay Matt" Caroline knew Matt had nothing to do with this and she wasn't going to take her anger out on him. Matt walked over to Caroline and gave her a hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist and sobbed softly. Matt watched her with remorse feeling his eyes. He was sorry for Caroline's loss but was happy about the disposal of Klaus though he would never say that to her. Caroline composed herself and walked over to the coffin. It seemed her former friends had cleaned her mom, given her a change of clothes. Liz looked peaceful. She wondered what her death was like, peaceful or agonizing. She ran a finger down Liz's face. "Don't worry mom, I'll avenge your death if it's the last thing I do"

"Caroline" Elena spoke

"I have nothing to say to any of you" she shot her down immediately.

"Okay how about we help you with the burial" Stefan added

After the burial she headed home. A lot had happened, Klaus had been desiccated the previous night and her mom murdered this morning. She went straight to her bedroom and dropped herself onto her bed. She took a quick nap to help cleat her head.

It was already night time when she woke up. She went downstairs and grabbed the blood bags and placed them in a box. She grabbed all her photos, anything with memories of her mom or Klaus. She placed them in another box. She packed everything in her car and went back to the Mikaelson mansion.

"You're back" Ebele exclaimed

"Yeah I had a lot of things to but I'm ready now and I have Klaus' blood"

"How did you get that if I may ask?"

"He gave them to me in case of an emergency"

"Okay then let's get started."

Caroline laid flat back on the ground in the middle of a salt pentagram and waited for the spell to begin. There were two candles lightly burning next to each other. Ebele began chanting her spells in what sounded like Latin. The flames on both candles rose up high, and intertwined together. Caroline felt like she was being torn apart and she let out a loud scream. Ebele ignored her and continued chanting. Caroline's clothes torn off and slid off to the sides and her skin started splitting outlining her arms, torso and legs. She tried to wiggle off to one side but felt held firmly in one position. She cried louder but Ebele ignored all her pleas and she continued chanting. Ebele took the blood bag and spilled Klaus's blood where Caroline's skin had split. The blood slowly sank into her skin, and she poured it again and waited for it to sink. Her skin closed up and the scars disappeared. Ebele took a knife and sliced Caroline's wrist. She took her blood and put it into a cup. The candles dimmed down and Ebele stopped chanting.

"It's done"

Caroline sat up feeling weaker than she had ever been. She fell back onto the floor and passed out. She woke up the next morning feeling dizzy and weak. She didn't remember how she had gotten into bed, and she was wearing a night gown. "Ebele" she called out. She got no response. She fumbled off the bed and tried to walk but found herself on the ground immediately.

"Caroline, you are awake"

"What did you do to me?" she asked

"The spell is not complete, there's something else I need to do"

"You said it was done last night"

"Yeah the spell is done but not complete and now I just have to wait"

"Wait for what" Caroline was growing impatient

"Wait for your body to accept Klaus' blood and bond your lineage"

"How long is that going to take?"

"Depends, it could happen now or maybe in three days' time, or it might not happen"

"What will happen if my body doesn't accept his blood?"

"You will die" Ebele finished.

**A/N thank you for reading, please leave a review and let me know what you think I know this was not the best chapter but exam stress. I'll try and update faster.**


End file.
